


Wandering Stars

by AngstyDathomirians



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Drabble Series, Poetry, Random Updates, Short Drabble, Star Wars prompts, feelings dump, prompts, submit me a prompt!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9861107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstyDathomirians/pseuds/AngstyDathomirians
Summary: A series of drabbles based on Star Wars characters, chosen by readers!1. Sidious2. Maul3. Saw Gerrera4. Yoda5. Maul and Savage





	1. Sidious: Control

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first in a series of character-driven drabbles.
> 
> Takes place during Sidious and Maul's fight during "The Lawless"

Something was happening that disturbed Darth Sidious greatly.

It was a feeling he had only rarely experienced, and it was so out of place here that it took him a moment to identify the uneasy sensation in his gut. 

Then realization hit him, horribly, suddenly - nothing he was doing was having an effect on Maul. No matter how he taunted or punished him, the Zabrak kept getting up, kept fighting back, his teeth bared in a snarl of defiance. 

It lasted only a few seconds; Sidious broke him moments later, totally and irreparably. But for those few seconds, with gold eyes glittering hatred and grief, Maul had been completely outside of his control - and Sidious hated him for it. 


	2. Maul: Identity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one will be a little longer, because I have A LOT OF MAUL FEELS 0_0
> 
> The formatting of this is based on ohmygodwhy's "we are the fire, we see how they run"

He was a student first. He discovered later, painfully, that he had never been an apprentice, but he had at least been a student. In his earliest memories, he was learning: learning to walk, to speak, to fight, swing a lightsaber, use the force. Maul did not mind being a student, even though his lessons were sometimes painful (a broken bone here, an infected burn there, it was nothing really, he always deserved it, it was necessary), because his master's knowledge gave him life. 

 

He was a killer. He stood among the mangled corpses of what had once been the inhabitants of Orsis Academy - some of them no older than Maul himself, but so much more limited - and sighed, once, carefully.

Maul saw his reflection in the sea as he left; his small body was smeared with blood, and his eyes had changed. They were no longer dark gold, but burning, smoldering, acidic yellow. He knew what it meant; the dark side had claimed him for itself. 

He wasn't sure how he felt about being a killer; some of the people at Orsis he might even have called his friends. But Master said that if he wanted to keep being a student, he would have to be a killer too. 

He blinked slowly, acceptingly. _This is what I am_. 

 

He was a hunter. He was bigger now, stronger, and he had forged his lightsaber. He scoured the galaxy for his targets, focused and relentless. Before he killed them, they often called him an animal, a mindless beast. He wasn't. Animals hunted to survive; Maul hunted to please his master. And maybe, he admitted, even to please himself.

 

He was a predator. There was a difference between hunters and predators - hunters killed for pleasure, for sport, or at a master's command. Predators killed because it was all they could do. Without their claws and their teeth spilling blood, they would be nothing. Maul had seen the dying glint in the eyes of the huge carnivores he felled - often they died not from wounds, but from defeat. And Maul was defeated, abandoned (he was no longer a student), and all he had left was the need to kill. 

 

He was a brother. It was the oddest notion, and one he didn't entirely understand. Apparently, a brother was something you were from birth, no questions asked, no worth to be proved. The idea that he could have been something _before_ the Sith was puzzling, but it gave him an anchor to hold on to when his (former) master appeared in his mind's eye, spitting _worthless_ , _you are nothing_  - 

Maul didn't think himself a very good brother, but they protected each other, and Savage didn't leave him no matter how Maul messed up, so maybe that counted for something. 

 

He was an enemy. Oh, certainly there had been people that had hated him before, but they had always been too weak, too inconsequential to really pose a challenge. They hadn't lived long enough to threaten him. But Kenobi always came back to him, always treated him like he was someone to be taken seriously. It made Maul smile to think that he meant so much to another person. 

 

He was a master. In some ways, being a master was even stranger than being a brother. Sidious had always told him he was unfit to teach another being, that he must listen and obey and that was all he had to do. 

Being a master was an unfamiliar role, but it was a dynamic he understood. When he and Savage were master and apprentice, not brothers, Maul knew exactly what was expected of him, though carrying it out felt strangely like a betrayal (of himself? of Savage? he didn't know). But he tried his best, and they learned together -

Sidious was right (wasn't he always?) - Maul wasn't a very good master. If he had been, maybe he would still be a brother. 

 

He was a son. He thought at first that a parent was like a master, and "son" another word for student. They were similar - Talzin taught him things, Maul obeyed her - but there was also something different. When he failed, her questions were all about his well-being, his safety. Apparently, the only difference between a master and a mother was that Talzin cared more about Maul than about herself. 

Maul understood that when she died instead of him. 

 

He was a master - again. Ezra looked at him with his wide, trusting blue eyes, eager to learn, reminding Maul (painfully) of himself in his youth. 

He resolved that this boy would not learn as Maul had learned. He was older now, wiser, he knew how to teach, he would make it work this time - Ezra would not be lost as all else had been - 

Ezra wants nothing to do with him anymore. Maul doesn't understand - doesn't Ezra realize that everything Maul's done has been for him? But the boy seems to think that Maul has betrayed him somehow. 

Sidious was right. Again. 

 

He was alone. 

In the end, he hadn't been a student or a master or a brother or a son. He wasn't even a killer or an enemy. Kenobi had looked at him with disgusting pity instead of hatred, and the Jedi had somehow won. 

As the dimming light in his gold eyes reflected the glare of Tatooine's twin suns...he was alone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live for comments guys
> 
> The last vignette is purely speculation - and I, for one, desperately want it to NOT be what happens. I just wrote it to torture myself, apparently.


	3. Saw: Leaving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a lot of Saw feels. That boy deserved better.

Saw Gerrera had never left anyone behind before.

It was a weakness in a rebellion, but one he had never been able to overcome. He simply could not bring himself to reward loyalty with disloyalty, or courage with cowardice. He had been that way since his youth, he reflected wearily. When he'd gone to rescue the king on Onderon (how he missed his home - he hadn't seen Onderon in years. But there were too many memories), he had been captured and tortured by the Separatists. But still, even if he had failed, he had tried. 

 

Steela could leave people behind, no matter how much it had pained her. It was part of why she had been the leader of their resistance instead of him. His sister could keep her eyes on the bigger picture, the greater goal, make objective decisions. When she was forced to, Steela had left him behind. She confessed later that the decision had nearly killed her, but she had still gone through with it. (And when she had really died, it was still Saw's fault)

 

Galen could leave people behind. Damn, Galen _had_ left people behind, namely the little girl that looked at Saw with her huge, trusting eyes and giggled when she told him "I love you" and kissed his leathery cheeks. Galen had left to save her.

Even as he swept Jyn up in his arms and called her "my best soldier" and taught her to fight and shoot and spy, Saw knew that soon he would have to make the same choice as her father. It would crush him, but Jyn would be alive. That was all that mattered.

 

Lyra would understand why he had waited so long, waited until the Imperials were almost on his doorstep. Lyra was like him; she couldn't bear to abandon people. When he'd found her body while he was looking for Jyn, he knew exactly how she'd died. Saw wished Lyra was here. 

 

Because now, the time had come to leave Jyn. He couldn't put it off any longer. The battle was waging, he did not have much time - he pressed a blaster into her hands, and kissed her forehead like he had not done since she was a small child, and hid her in the warehouse. "I'll come back when the fighting's over," he lied. 

She nodded, determined and just a little bit frightened and totally trusting. 

He left, consoling himself with _She's strong. She'll survive_. But a voice in his head (it sounded like Lyra's) still whispered, _Traitor_. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a comment, please! <3 
> 
> Anyone with a prompt idea, feel free to submit!


	4. Yoda: Learning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never written for Yoda before, so please review! 
> 
> (Backwards, should I have done this? It didn't sound write right in my head)

Yoda (no longer Master) loved Dagobah. 

It was a simple life; go to bed when the predators emerged, rise again when the pale sun turned the omnipresent mists to gold. Breathe, eat, sleep. Meditate, listen to the force. Wait. 

On Dagobah, no one sought his wisdom, no one looked for his guidance with hopeful eyes. He could fail only himself. 

He had been a teacher, a master, for so long - but here, he could devote himself to learning. It wasn't that he had been arrogant, that he had thought he had nothing else to learn - but 900 years leaves little room for novelty in the galaxy. (Or so he had thought)

Yoda loved Dagobah, because it let him be a student again. 


	5. Maul and Savage: Glass House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We had to write something themed "glass house" for school. Being the emotional person I am, I wanted to write about Maul and Savage. Just a little poem. I know I already wrote one for Maul, but he's basically my muse.

When he was born, his soul was a simple glass house.

The walls were fragile and see-through, pure and clear

 

The deceiver came,

And turned his soul to steel.

He whitewashed the walls in blood,

his enemies' and his own. 

 

He fell, falling and

falling and

falling

The glass house of his soul shattered -

His mind was a fractured mirror,

He could not see himself clearly.

 

After years, the reflection came.

A strong and steady anchor

Who picked up the shards, though they cut his hands,

And put him back together 

**Author's Note:**

> Review please! :3
> 
> Submit a prompt! Just drop it in the comments! Only canon ships please, but will do any character or gen relationship! Will also accept AU or crossover ideas. 
> 
> God bless you all!!!


End file.
